This is an exploratory project with the objectives of generating: 1. Recommendations to Howard University regarding requirements for an adequate and comprehensive Department of Psychiatry. 2. Recommendations to Howard University relating to the desirability, functional capacities, and feasibility of building a Howard University Psychiatric Center which would serve as a multi-disciplinary clinical, training, and research center relating to the mental health of Black people. Methods: A series of site visits by a distinguished panel of Black psychiatrists who will confer with all appropriate persons, survey current and projected facilities, and submit a report.